Stay with me Forever
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: He promised to stay with me forever. But I never knew, forever was so short. InuXKag.


Stay with me forever

One-Shot

Vixen-Virus

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Summary: He promised to stay with me forever. But I never knew, forever was so short. InuXKag.

Last Edit: December 29, 2009.

* * *

_Stay with me forever_

**H**e promised to stay with me forever. He was supposed to stay with me, to laugh with me and make me mad, only to come back and whisper 'I love you' in my ear like always. I wanted you to be there for me, just like you always were. I wanted to be able to fall back, without worries, because I know he'd come and save me.

I wanted him. I wanted his love.

_We sat under the shining stars, embedded into the sky like diamonds. We watched as the moon shone from its own solitude. We saw the river across us slowly rushing its way onward. We were lying on the trunk of the Sakura tree we had grown to adore. He held me tightly in his arms, a light blue blanket sheltering us from the gentle cool breeze. _

"_You cold?" His rough voice asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head. My blue eyes staring into his blazing gold eyes, the eyes that had always spoke the truth to me. _

_He smiled and kissed my forehead, wrapping me tighter into his arms. I smiled and snuggled in deeper. He rested his chin on my head, my black hair blowing slowly within the breeze, as his silver hair mixed within mine. We both looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star._

"_Look! Did you see that Yasha?" I jumped up a bit excitedly, he smiled and chuckled._

"_It was kind of hard not too, you know, with you pointing at it and saying 'Look! Look!" InuYasha teased, I pouted and he kissed me on the lips. I savoured his rough scent as he held me to his heart._

"_I love you." He whispered as we broke part. I smiled softly up at him._

"_I love you too." I rested my head on his well toned chest. My arms tightening around his body, pulling him close. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around me, content._

"_I know." He smirked, I rolled my eyes and slapped him lightly on his chest, and he just chuckled and smiled again, holding onto me._

"_Did you make a wish?" I asked him, turning my head slightly to look at him._

"_Nope." He answered plainly; I looked at him with a blank expression. He chuckled and answered more clearly,_

"_No, because everything I could wish for is already within my arms." He answered as he kissed my lightly again. Though he was a tough guy, with an attitude, he had his moments. Moments of complete sweetness that made me melt._

_Just as I was about to doze off, I whispered to him,_

"_Stay with me forever…" I watched as he held me tighter and looked into my eyes._

"_Forever…" He whispered and we fell asleep in each others arms, like he had so many times before._

That was when he made me a promise. He promised to stay with me forever, but I never thought him being the kind to break promises.

I thought he'd be there forever, holding me, listening to me ramble on about nothingness. But I was wrong. I wanted him to be there, but sometimes fate has other plans for the ones you hold so dear to your heart. And sometimes that's the last thing you wanted it to be…

_We sat again, under the same stars, watching as the sakura petals above them slowly and swiftly fell to the ground around them._

_I was sitting with my back against the trunk and InuYasha's head in my lap. I was playing with a strand of his hair when he stood up suddenly. I looked up at him as he kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand within his own. I gave him a small smile of confusion, watching as he looked into my blue eyes._

"_Kagome, you could be the best thing that has ever graced with world. You are like an angel born on earth. You are my everything. You are the one person I want, no. Need, I need you to be with me forever." InuYasha confessed silently, I felt excitement rise in my heart as I looked to him, watching as he pulled out a small blue velvet box, he opened it and revealed a small silver banded ring, with a sparkling diamond embedded within it._

"_Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" InuYasha asked, I could see the nervousness in his eyes and I would have laughed, had I not been so shocked. Without another word I moved to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly and kissing his lips gently._

"_Yes! Yes! I love you InuYasha!" I could hear his chuckle as he took my hand as I pulled back, slipping the simple band on. I looked up at him, my heart beating erratically against my chest._

"_Stay with me forever…" I whispered as he leaned in closer. He smiled that infamous cocky smile and nodded his head._

"_Forever..." And his lips were on mine._

He was _my _everything; he was _my_ heart and soul…So why did he have to leave? He was my angel; he was the light that I looked for in my darkest times…

I loved him…I _love_ him. He was the very thing in life I woke up for with each passing day. I loved him more then I loved myself. He promised to be there and he couldn't keep that promise…He broke my promise…

"_Hey, Kagome, Hun? I'm going to work today, ok?" InuYasha said as he put on his coat and opened the front door, carrying his briefcase. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the kitchen to my fiancé. _

"_Yeah, I guess you can leave…" I sighed and leaned against the door frame as he smirked; he laughed and kissed me gently. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, his gold eyes dancing with amusement._

"_I'll see you tonight, love." He whispered, kissing me once more. I smiled and nodded my head, kissing him back as he pulled away and went to his car._

"_Crazy, dolt, he better be careful though…" I thought as I went back to making cookies._

_It couldn't have even been an hour or so later,__I remembered hearing the doorbell ring; I got up from watching the cookies cool down and answered it, wondering who it was._

"_Kagome Higurashi?" A man asked, as I opened the door._

"_Yes, hello, how may I help you?" I asked as I saw two officers standing on my porch. My heart started to speed up, my pulse quickening as I looked at them in fear, and dread._

"_We're sorry to say this…but your fiancé was in an accident, he may not make it…" _

That was the last thing I remember hearing before falling to the ground and crying my eyes out.

I held myself and whispered over and over again that it was only a dream, a horrible lie. The officers told me that he was in the hospital, and so I went there. After calming down slightly.

I looked at him. Lying on the hospital bed, his monitors all turned off, and his eyes closed. I ran to him. I held his hand and mine and broke down crying again. I cried and screamed, telling everyone who tired to get close to back the hell off. I screamed again and cried as my tears fell onto his perfect face.

I shook my head hoping that he was just joking around and would wake up and say 'Ha-ha got ya!' and then I'd hit him and be angry until he came to me kissed me and said sorry. But that never happened.

I remember hearing the officers say that the last words he spoke were 'I love you, Kagome' and that's how they knew my name. I cried harder at the thought of not being there with him.

I loved him with all of my heart, and seeing him in that bed, attached to all those wires, the monitors with a blank screen, it hurt me like nothing else had ever hurt me. I cried for months after. Hoping he'd be back.

I never wanted something so much more in my entire life. He had been taken away from me. He was gone. I'd never see his arrogant smirk ever again. Or hear his stupid jokes, or hold his hand…I love him.

He promised to stay with me forever.

But I never knew, forever was so short.

-

--

---

--

-

A/N:What the hell kind of ending was that?! I don't know myself, but I needed t to end like that for some reason. I don't know. I'm weird like that. Hope you guys enjoyed!

Take care,

Vixen


End file.
